I Hate you, I Love you
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Full Summary inside. Prince Zim and Invader Shade despise each other. They always end up fighting. But when Zim runs away from home after a fight with his dad, he goes to Shade. WIll the two fight the whole time? Or will they fall in love? T
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Invader Blood here, it is 8:30 am. I know I'm supposed to update the others but those plot bunnies attacked me... Evil bastards!*glares at bunnies.***

**Bunnies- Write! write! write! Write a new story!**

**Me- LEAVE ME EVIL BUNNIES!*pulls out lazer gun and bunnies run.* Enjoy this new story!**

**Disclaimer- I only own Shade!**

**Shade- A very handsome Irken, he has dark gray eyes. Has one bent antenna. Has a scar down his left eye.**

**Summary- Prince Zim and Invader Shade never got along. They alwayts fought when they saw each other. But after Zim and his father, Red get in a bad arguement, Zim runs off. And has to stay at the only place his father would never look. Shade's. But, will Zim and Shade fight the whole time? Or, will they fall in love? T for YAOI!**

XXInvader ZimXX

Zim sighed as he walked down stairs. He was sore from last night. He and Shade had gotten into another fight.

"Damn, bastard. Thinks he's so great. I should've killed him..." Zim grumbled as he entered the living room, he stopped when he saw his father talking to someone. That someone was Shade. Zim growled. Shade glared and stood."I'm going to murder you!" Zim growled takling Shade.

HA! I'd like to see you try!" Shade growled back.

"ZIM!" Red snapped as he grabbed the back of Zim's shirt and pulled him off of Shade. Zim growled at Shade."Invader Shade, I think you should go. I need to talk to my son alone."

"Ok, my Tallest." the gray-eyed irken said as he left. Zim glared after him and huffed. Red glared at him when Zim looked at him. Zim smiled innocently. Red shook his head and let go of Zims shirt.

"Zim what the hell where you thinking? You could have killed him!" Red scolded.

"Yeah, that was my goal!" Zim said.

"Zim." Red said in a warning voice. Zim sighed.

"I know... But I cant help it I hate him! He came here just to spite me!" Zim snarled.

"You two have to learn to get along! Zim, your going to be Tallest someday, that means you have to get along with everyone." Red said.

"I know..." Zim said. "I'm going for a walk..." He said.

"Ok, no fighting!"

"Ok." Zim replyed as he walked out the door. Zim sighed he walked down the street.

"Good morning, my Prince." said a Irken. Zim nodded at them and continued walking. Suddenly, he ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry. I wasnt watching where I was- Zim?" Zim glared.

"Shade." he said.

"Shouldnt you be home?" Shade sneered.

"Shouldnt you be dead?" Zim shot back.

Shade glared. Zim glared back.

"You knoe it's rather rude not to bow to a Prince." Zim said.

"Oh? Well I dont see a prince. Only a plain old irken!" Shade said. Zim growled.

"Watch it!" Zim snareled.

"Your not a Prince at all!" Shade continued. Zim growled at takled Shade to the ground. The two started fighting. Shade kicked Zim off, and pinned him to the ground. Zim growled and pushed him off. They stood panting. Shade lunged at Zim, who dogded and kicked in his squidlyspooch. Shade fell to his knees. He growled and kicked Zim legs out from under him. Zim fell on to his back and hissed in pain. He grabbed Shade's antennae and yanked, makeing Shade hit the ground yelping.

Shade tried to stand but Zim yanked his antennae again forcing him back down. Shade growled and yanked Zim's, Zim flinched and growled as he hit the ground. Zim pulled away and let go of Shade's antennae. Shade let go of Zim's and they both stood glaring at each other.

"I hate you." Shade snarled.

"I hope you die." Zim sneered, he shoved passed Shade and continued walked away, well tried. Shade grabbed his arm. Zim stopped."Let go of me."

"You running away? You scared you'll lose the fight?" Shade taunted. Zim snarled and punched him in the face.

"I need to get home Jackass!" He snarled walking off. Zim sighed as he walked in his house.

"Zim?"

"Who else, Dad?" Zim said as he walked into the living room. His father looked at him and blinked, then he glared.

"Zim I told you no fighting!"

"It was Shade's fault! He-!"

"Shade? Zim you need to stop fighting him!" Red said.

"I'm not trying to fight him! He starts it!"

"And that gives you the right to end it?"

Zim thought for a second then said, "Yep pretty much!"

"Zim..."

"I know..." Zim said.

"You both are going to end up killing each other. Zim if you dont stop fighting, I'm going to have to send you to a different planet!" Red said.

"WHAT? Dad that's not fair! It's Shade's fault! Send him to a different planet!" Zim growled.

"He keeps fighting you because you fight back! Nxt time this happens walk away!" Red said.

"And let him think I'm scared? No way in hell!" Zim yelled.

XXHours of fighting laterXX

Zim growled." Ugh! I cant believe you!" Zim stormed out the door. He walked down the street sighing. It was dark out. He heard yelling and knew it was the guards. He started running. He ran into an alley hiding he watched the guards run passes him. He sighed and came out and started walking again. He didnt know where he was going until he looked up and saw he was at Shade's house. He blinked._'Oh, no! I am _not _staying here!'_ Zim sighed. _'but, it's the only place Dad wont look for me... And besides what's the worse that can happen? I fall in love with him? HA! Like that's gonna happen.'_ Zim knocked on the door and looked away, as the door opened.

"Hello? Oh its you... What do you want?" Shade asked. Zim shoved passed him, and looked around. "Hey! What do you think your doing?"

"Just shut up! You dont bother me I wont bother you." Zim said as he sat on the couch.

"What does that mean?" Shade asked looking at Zim shocked.

"Listen I dont want to be here! I have no choice! My dad sent gaurds after me after I ran away. We... had a bad argument..." Zim mumbled. Shade sighed.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because your the Prince." Shade growled leaving the room. Zim sighed. He heard a knock at the door and froze. He stood and looked for a place to hide, Shade walked into the room as he hid behind the couch. Shade rolled his eyes as he opened door, it was a gaurd.

"Have you seen Prince Zim?" He asked. 

Shade blinked and looked back at the couch, where Zim was hiding. Shade sighed. And looked at the guard.

"No. I havent." Shade said, as much as Shade hated Zim, he couldnt find it in himself to tell the gaurd theat Zim was there. Zim looked at Shade shocked. When Shade closed the door.

"Why didnt you rat me out?" Zim asked.

"I dont know. Look you can stay until your father calms down then I want you out! Got it?" Shade said.

"You do relise you just told me I could stay for a month right?" Zim said smirking.

"A month?"

"Yep. Dad is one to hold a grudge." Zim said sighing. "He wasnt really happy to find out i was in another fight with you."

"What happened?" Shade asked.

"He said if we got into another fight he would send me to another planet. I got Pissed and said some things, the next thing I know we're argueing and I then I ran out the door." Zim explained as he sat down on the couch.

"Huh. You'd think he would be used to us fighting by now..." Shade said. Zim blinked.

"Hey, we afre actually talking... with out fighting." Zim said. Shade blinked.

"Huh... We are..." he said. Zim glared at him.

"Just because we are doesnt mean I dont hate you!" Zim growled as he left the room and went to the kitchen." What the hell did I ever do to you to get you to hate me so much?" Zim asked queitly. Shade blinked and followed Zim. Zim was looking through the fridge.

"What do you mean?" Shade asked.

"Ever since we were smeets, you've hated me. And I dont even know what I did. I said 'Hi' and then we were fighting..." Zim said looking at Shade.

"Huh... I guess you didnt do anything really. Sorry, I guess." Shade said. Zim smirked.

"Sorry doesnt change the past Zim said. looking at Shade. "Like I said stay away from me and I'll stay away from you."

Fine." Shade turned and left.

XXHalf a mounth laterXX

Zim and Shade were fighting. Again. Zim growled and grabbed a cloak. He put it on and walked to the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Shade asked.

"OUT!" Zim yelled slaming the door behind him. Shade sighed. _'Damn... I better go it him be fore he gets caught... Heh, is pretty cute when he's angry... AND WHAT? Ugh! I do NOT care about him! Sigh... Maybe I do...'_ Shade thought as he got up and walked out the door.

Zim POV

I sighed as I walked. I pulled the hood tighter as I passed some gaurds. _'Stupid Shade. Stupid Gaurds! Stupid Dad! Ugh! I hate Shade so damn much!' _I thought as I sat down on a bench. I hate Shade... I sighed. I knew that was a lie. I didnt hate him. Well not anymore atleast, he's actually nice to be around. When we're not fighting. I sighed again.

"Zim?" came a queit whisper.

"What?" I hissed back at Shade Glaring at him.

"Are you trying to get caught? Lets get back." He said. I sighed and stood, I walked passed him I loked over and saw the palace. I wanted to go home so badly... But Dad was possibly still mad. I looked away and headed in the direction of Shade's house.

Shade ran to catch up to me and walked beside me. I didnt hate it, but I didnt like it either. It was nice really... I shook my head. I looked at him, it was then I noticed the scar on his left eye. How had I missed that? Shade looked at me and I immediatly looked away blushing. Why was I blushing?

"Where did you get the scar?" I asked shaking off the blush.

"Fight. I was on a mission and got in a fight with one of the people there." Shade answered.

"That was stupid your supposed to fit in and get along with them. Not get into fights. I thought you were 'the best elite invader'" I said smirking at him, as we walked into his house.

"I know that!" Shade snapped. I chuckled.

"Lighten up! I was just joking, geeze." I said. Laying down on the couch. "I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Night." Shade said as he left. I smiled and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...

XXInvader ZimXX

**Me- O.O Oh. My. Irk. I finally wrote a long chapter. Its 8:13.**

**Zim-*reads story* What is wrong with you!**

**Me- HEY! Dont yell at me! Yaoi is my life! Just be happy its not with Dib! I will Force you with him! Even though I despise ZaDr...**

**Zim- What are we messing around for! Start woking on the new chap!**

**Shade- Wow.**

**Me- Yep. He does everything I say as long as I keep Dib away from him. Like for example. Zim! If you kiss Shade you wont have to be near Dib for a week!**

**Zim- *looks at Shade then back at me.* Do I have to?**

**Me-YES! Shade kiss him!**

**Shade- But-!**

**Me- NOW!**

**Shade- kisses Zim***

**Me- Hahaha! Ok stop.**

**Zim and Shade- Brake apart and grab some juice and drink it.* **

**Me- GET USED TO IT! THATS WHAT WILL BE HAPPENING IN THIS STORY!**

**Zim and Shade- DAMN!**

**Me- Bye! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Hey I'm Back! This will probebly be short but I will try to make it long.**

**Shade- Sure you will.**

**Me- Watch it! Or I swear I will make the romance start this chap, and make Zim stay longer!**

**Shade- Shuts up***

**Me- Now! Zim! The Disclaimer of Doom!**

**Zim- Invader Blood owns nothing only Shade, and... Flying Wolves?**

**Me- They have dragon wings. ^^**

***Flying Wolves fly down and sit next to me.***

**Me- On to the story!*Whispers to fans so Zim and Shade cant hear* And the romance!*louder* Oh and This chappie a little sad. **

**WARNING!- OOCness ahead! Sorry I tried to keep Zim IC but it didnt work... **

Invader Zim

Zim yawned as he sat up. He felt sad suddenly but didnt know why. He pulled out his cell and checked the date. It was July 27. Zim froze._'What? That cant be right! The anniversary of her death cant be today! My cells just wrong. I'll ask Shade the date.' _ Zim thought as Shade walked in. Zim looked at him.

"Whats todays date?" Zim asked his voice shaking. Shade blinked.

"July 27, why?" he asked. Zim dropped his cell and his eyes widened he started to tremble and his became shaky as he forced back the tears. He looked down as tears filled his eyes. He covered his face and tried to calm down, but found that he couldnt, he let out a choked sob, as the tears leaked from his eyes. Shade froze and went over to him.

"Zim? You ok?" Shade asked. Zim stood and wipped the tears away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going out." Zim said grabbing his cloak and walking out the door as he pulled it on. He walked to the flower store. He saw red and black roses. He picked them up, they were his mothers favorite irken flowers. He went to the cashire(Thats spelled wrong...) and put the flowers on the counter.

"That will be 72.95 monies, its nice to see some one else buy these flowers... they are the rarest. Tallest Red and his son, Prince Zim buy them each year on this day." the lady said. Zim gave her the monies and took the flowers. "Its nice to see some one else go pay respects to Tallest Rose."

Zim nodded. and left he headed sraight to the cemetary. As he walked past graves to the monument(Thats spelled wrong) for his mother, he thought about her.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didnt notice that Shade was following him also carrying flowers. When Zim got to his moms grave he saw that flowers were already there along with a picture of him, his dad, and his mom, all smiling. Zim was on his dads back and Red was holding Rose close. Zim smiled and put the flowers down he stayed sitting on his legs as he spoke, letting the tears fall.

"Hey, Mom. Sorry I wasnt here when Dad came. He and I arent really on good terms right now, we had a bad fight... I'm staying at a friends, well I guess he's not a friend really... Irk... I miss you mom, I wish you were still here. There was something I always wanted to know, why did you go? Why didnt you send an Invader? You knew that it was dangerous to go into Resisty territory..." Zim sobbed. "Why did it have to be you?" Zim sat there crying.

Shade put down the flowers. Zim looked up and saw Shade on one knee beside him. Shade put a hand on Zims shoulder. Zim suddenly threw himself into Shades arms sobbing. Shade blinked in suprise before he wrapped his arms around Zim.

"Shhh... It's ok." Shade comforting Zim, really he was confused as hell, he didnt really know how to comfort someone, much less some one he hated. But, he wasnt so sure he hated Zim any more.

Zim sobbed,"I miss her so much, Shade..." Zim buried his face in Shade's chest as he cried. After awhile Zim had calmed down and stopped crying, though he was still shaking.

"Come on, let's get back to the house." Shade said helping Zim stand. Zim stumbled and fell against Shade, which caused them to kiss. Zim and Shade froze. The two pulled away immediatly, Zim blushing like mad.

"Sorry!" he said looking away. Shade was blushing also looking down.

"It's fine." Shade said rubbing the back of his head. "Umm... Let's get back before your noticed."

"Yeah" Zim agreed as he and Shade walked back to Shades house, falling into a awkward silence. When they got to the house Zim went straight to the couch and sat down. Shade just stood there.

_'Oh Irk I cant believe that happened!'_ Zim thought. He blushed again as he thought of the kiss. Shade saw him blush and smirked. _'He's so cutewhen he blushes... UGH! Damn... I guess I really am falling for him.' _Shade sighed as he walked to the couch and sat next to Zim. Zim tensed and looked at him. Shade looked back at him. Zim looked away.

"So.. ummm... You ok now?" Shade asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Zim said.

"You sure? Wanna... talk?" Shade asked not really knowing what to say. Zim looked at him.

"Talk? Are you sick or something? You want me to get a healer?" Zim asked.

"No I'm fine! Just... I dont know I'm confused." Shade said.

"Me too..." Zim replyed sighing.

"So you wanna talk or not?" Shade asked.

"About what?" Zim asked back.

"I dont know... Uhh... anything I guess..." Shade said. Zim laughed a little.

"I dont want to talk. But thanks for asking." Zim said smiling. Shade smiled a half smile.

"Your welcome." he said. Zim sighed and turned the tv on, Irk's Funnies home Videos(IFV The best show to see irken do stupid things! XD) was on. Zim smirked as an Irken slipped on ice and fall onto his friend knocking him down as well.(I know thats not really funny but it is to me.) Shade snickered.

Zim started humming to himself quietly.

"What are you humming?" Shade asked.

"Its a lullyby my mom used to sing when I was a smeet." Zim answered.

"Oh." Shade said.

'Thanks." Zim suddenly said. "For earlier I mean. You didnt have to come with me, or comfort me." Zim said looking at Shade.

"It was nothing." Shade said.

"Thanks anyway." Zim said. "It meant a lot to me to have a friend there." Zim looked down. Shade smiled when he saw Zim blush some. Not relising what he was doing he put a claw under Zim's chin and lifted it. Zim blushed more. Shade smiled. Zim blinked. "Uhh...Shade?" Zim whispered. Shade blinked and pulled his hand away.

"Oh, sorry." he said.

"It's fine." Zim said. Shade leaned forward. Zim froze. Shade put a hand on Zim's cheek and kissed him. Zim's eyes widened and his antennae shot straight up. Then he calmed down, his eyes drifted close and his antennae lowered as he kissed back.

(A/N- I was gonna end it here but decided against it)

They broke the kiss to breathe. Zim looked at Shade. Shade pulled him close kissing him again.

Zim wrapped his arms around Shade's neck, kissing back.

Zim's phone suddenly went off, Zim pulled back and grabbed it. He blinked.

"Who is it?" Shade asked as he moved closer to Zim.

"Its a text from my dad..." Zim said as he opened the text.

From- Dad

Hey, listen I'm really sorry for what I said. Please come home.

Zim sighed as he turned his phone of and put it down.

"What did the text say?"

"He said that he was sorry and that he wants me to go back home." Zim said sighing.

"Are you?" Shade asked.

"Not tonight." Zim answered looking at Shade. Shade wrapped his arms around the prince holding him close. Zim leaned in to Shade sighing. After awhile Zim drifted to sleep.

Invader Zim

**Me- Well that took all damn day!**

**Shade and Zim- WHAT THE HELL!**

**Me- Oh shut up!**

**Shade- Review!**

**Zim- No flames!**

**Me- Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late up date. Me and my friend BloodyCrows Queen made a small comic for this called The Epic Failures! 1: Lazer Explosion! It was awesome may put it up on DA. Anyway! Enjoy this chappie! Two new charaters for the story.^^**

**Derek- Orange eyed irken has half of a right antenna. **

**Nate- Red eyed irken has half of a left antenna.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Shade Nate and Derek**

~~~Invader Zim~~~

Zim groaned as he woke up he sat up and streached as he yawned. Shade walked in the room and smiled. Zim stood as Shade walked over to him.

"Your awake. Did you have a good sleep?" Shade asked pulling Zim close and kissing him. Zim kissed back.

"Yes." Zim answered as he pulled back and hugged Shade. Zim's phone went off. Zim sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Zim? Are you coming home today?"_

"I dont know, Dad... I gotta go." Zim hang up be fore his dad could answer and tossed the phone onto the couch. He sighed and walked to the window and looked outside. Shade walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around Zims waist, and nuzzled Zims neck. Zim leaned back into him sighing. Shade smiled and kissed Zim's neck. Then he kissed Zim's cheek.

"Are you ok?" Shade aked.

"Yeah... Just trying to decide if I should go back or not." Zim said.

'Hmmm... You should get back. Otherwise he will think you've been smeetnapped." Shade said as he pulled away. Zim turned around and looked at him.

"Your right... But I dont want to go back now." Zim said.

"You dont. Come on, lets go out. Have some fun. Watch idiots do idiotic things...like my friends running into walls." Shade said. Zim smirked.

"Ok." he said as he grabbed his cloak and put it on. Shade smiled. The two left the house and walked down the street.

"Shade!" Zim and Shade looked to see two irkens coming towards them. Zim pulled the hood farther over his face.

"Hey guys!" Shade said. One had Red eyes,Nate, and one had orange eyes,Derek.

"Where you headed?" asked the orange eyed irken asked.

"None of your buisness." Shade said.

"Aww. Come on, we wont go we have work." Nate said.

Zim sighed. "Im going on ahead." he muttered walking forward. Nate and Derek looked at each other. Derek grabbed Zim and pulled off the hood. Zim's eyes widened.

"Prince Zim!" Nate and Derek exclaimed. Zim pulled his hood on hurriedly. Shade slapped the two upside the head.

"SHH! Shut up you idiots!" he hissed.

"You smeetnapped the Prince?" Nate said."Dude! You could get executed for this!" Shade smacked him again.

"I didnt smeetnap him!" Shade snapped.

"Then why is he with you?" Derek asked.

"I came on my own. I got in a fight with my father a few mounths ago. I've been staying with him scince then. I'm going back tonight." Zim said.

"Oh... Wait! Why did you go to Shade? I thought you two couldnt stand each other." Derek said.

"It was the only place my dad wouldnt look." Zim explained.

"Ah." Nate said. Derek looked at Zim. He said something to Nate and Nate smirked."Really? That much?" Nate asked. Derek nodded.

"What? What are you talking about?" Zim demanded.

"Well... Your father put a reward out saying who ever brings you back gets 10,000 monies." Derek said. Zim froze. Nate smiled.

"I could use the monies!" he said. Shade blinked.

"10,000? Thats a lot..." Shade said._'More then i make in a year...'_ he thought. He walked past his friends. Zim went to follow but Nate grabbed his hand.

"Oh, no. Your coming with us." Nate said. Zim punched him in the face making Nate let go.

Zim ran after Shade to catch up. Nate and Derek looked at each other.

"Dude,we gotta get those monies!" Nate said.

"Lets get the prince, and take him home. Shade is not getting that reward!" Derek replied.

"Yeah! We'll be the tallest's favorite, then!" Nate said smiling.

"I know! I'm so smart!" Derek said cheering.

"Come on lets go." Nate said walking after the prince.

~~~~Line~~~~

Zim sighed and looked around. They were getting closer to the palace.

"I wonder how dad will react when he sees me..." Zim said.

"I'm sure he'll be glade to have you home. I know I'll be happy to my house to my self again." Shade said. Zim glared.

"Hey dont blame me! It was your fault! If you hadnt have came over my father and I wouldnt have gotten into a fight!" Zim growled.

Shade smirked. Zim sighed again. Zim saw the palace and frowned. Shade looked around._'10,000 monies... I could finally buy that ship I've been saving up for...'_ Shade looked at Zim then at the palace. _'He did run away... and tallest Red would expect me to bring him back if I knew where he was... But, if I turn him in, just to get the monies... Zim might be hurt that i betrayed him... Wait! Grr! Scince when do I care what he thinks? I'm getting that reward!'_ Shade grabbed Zims hood and pulled the cloak off. Zim froze.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as Shade grabbed his arm. The dark-gray eyed irken didnt answer instead he dragged Zim to the door. Zim froze and tried to pull away."Let go! You bastard! You just want the reward! Let go!" Zim yelled. Shade shook his head. He looked at Zim, he smirked when he saw hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Did you think that kiss meant something? Haha! It was nothing. I was just bord." Shade said. Zim's eyes widened and he looked away. Shade laughed again. He knocked on the door. There was hurried footsteps and the door opened. Red looked out. He sighed in relief when he saw Shade.

"Let go you fucking bastard!" Zim yelled he ripped his hand away from Shade.

"Zim!" Red said he pulled the princed into a hug. Zim hugged back then pulled away he looked at Shade, he felt his eyes taer up but forced himself to not cry. "Invader Shade! Thank you so much for bringing him home!" Red said.

"Your welcome, my Tallest." Shade said. he looked at Zim then back at Red.

"Stay here, I'll be back with your reward." Red left. Zim Looked at Shade. Shade leaned against the doorframe and smiled. Zim ran past him. Shade grabbed his wrist as Zim passed him and pulled him back twisting the princes wrist slightly. Zim gave a small cry of pain. Shade smile widened showing his sharp fangs and pointed teeth. He gave a small laugh as he saw the pain in Zim's blood red eyes.

Zim jerked a away and held his wrist. He backed up when he saw the sadistic smile on Shade's face. Shade stopped smiling when Red came in.

"Heres your reward." He said handing the monies to Shade.

"Thank you, my tallest." Shade said. He smiled at Zim befor turning and leaving. Zim turned and ran up stairs, holding onto hir hurt wrist.

~~~La La la la la la la la~~~~

**Me- FINALLY! After a month its done!**

**Zim- WHAT THE HELL! **

**Me- Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that Shade is a evil sadist irken. X3 Oh and has fangs. And pointy teeth!**

**Shade-*Smiles sadistic smile* Yep! And thats why Irk loves me! Hey! Hey! Question!**

**Me- Yes?**

**Shade- am I a vamp or do I just have fangs?**

**Me-Hmmm... I'll let the reviewers decide.**

**Shade- AWW! I wanna be a vamp!**

**Zim- HELL NO! I AM NOT HAVING MY BLOOD SUCKED IN THIS STORY!**

**Me- SHUT UP!**

**Shade- PLZ LET ME BE A VAMP! Who ever says yes get a gir plushie, a yaoi pic and a GIANT cookie!**

**Me- R&R!**

**Shade-Bye!**

**Zim-I HATE YOU SO MUCH!**


	4. Petition

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

The Akatsuki Wolf

Scatter Inner Sakura

Deeae

RainbowLolita

Shadow On The Full Moon


	5. Chapter 4

**Me-…Hehehehehehe… Sorry…? **

**Zim and Shade- *glare***

**Me- Yeah I know EXTREMELY late Update. BUT it is an up date be happy. Actually be happy I remember the plot. And remember where this story was heading!**

**Zim- She owns nothing.**

**Shade- Only Derek, Nate, and I. **

XxXxInvaderZimxXxXZim's POV

I sat at my desk pissed off. How could Shade do that? Jackass! Irk I hate him so much!

I kicked my desk and something fell off of it. I blinked and picked it up. It was my old journal. I leaned back and opened it, and started reading.

Dear Diary,

Today was the first day of school! It was really fun and I met a lot of the other smeets… I made a lot of friends… the others were nice except for one! I don't even know what I did! I just said Hi and next thing I know we were fighting… I hope I don't run into him tomorrow…

_Dear Diary,_

_I ran into Shade again… He wasn't so mean though… He was actually pretty nice and we played together… I like him I hope we'll be friends for a long time._

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. Me and Shade played all week. It was really fun. I enjoy playing with him. Well I can't talk for long I got to get ready for bed. Night._

I read a few more all saying the same Shade and I playing together… How do I not remember this? I read a more and got to one that looked like a couple years after the others.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Bored, decided to write as I watch Shade train. I hope we can hang out today. We haven't really hung out since he decided to become an Elite… I'm worried about him though… Actually that's all I've done since he became an Invader… Last mission he went on he had gotten into a fight and got injured, and now has scar down his left eye… he almost lost it…_

_But I have to admit he looks kind of hot with the scar… Did I really just write that? Shade's my best friend I should not be thinking about him like that… Sigh… I've fallen hard for him… What do I do? Do I tell him? But I don't want it to ruin our friendship…_

_Sigh… Shade just called to me… Looks like we will get to hang out after all. _

_Bye._

I blinked. That would explain why I never really hated him… But… Why don't I remember any of this? I frowned. My door opened and I looked up to see Dad come in.

"Hey." He said.

"…Hey…" I said looking back at the book, I flipped the page and read the next note.

_Dear Diary, _

Shade made the Elite team. I'm not surprised; he's a strong Invader… But this just means he'll go on longer dangerous missions… What do I do? I'm so worried… I guess I should tell him my feelings… Wish me luck!

I flipped page only to find it blank. I frowned flipping through the pages, but there was nothing more. I closed the journal and set it down. What had happened after that?

"Something wrong?" Dad asked.

"Shade and I… We used to be friends…" I said. "What… What happened that made us hate one another so much?" I asked.

"… There was an accident a few years ago… you had gone out saying that you had something you wanted to tell Shade before he left to go to another planet… You ran out the door before I could tell you that he'd already left… While you were walking… a voot cruiser hit you; the driver was drunk… Your PAK was messed up and you basically lost your memory of ever being friends with Shade… When he returned… We told him what'd Had happened and he went up to see you… Next thing we knew was that you two were fighting." Dad said. I blinked.

"I wonder what happened." I said.

"Maybe you should ask Shade. I'm sure he knows…" Dad said. I felt my 'spooch jump at seeing him again. But shoved the feeling away. Even have he betrayed me and nearly broke my wrist how can I still have feelings for him?

"… No. I'd rather not…" I said.

"Ok. Dinner's in a few minutes."

"K." I said.

Dad left. I sighed and looked at the journal and opened a drawer. And put it inside. I blinked and pulled out a picture that was in the drawer.

It was of Shade and I.

Smiling.

Shade's POV

I sat on my couch and sipped my drink. I sighed. I felt kind of bad for betraying Zim, but hey I got monies. It wasn't like I cared for him any way… I sighed and stood heading to my room. When I walked in I saw the picture on my nightstand. It was of Zim and I the day before I left on that mission and before his accident. We were both smiling arms around one another. I picked it up and sat on the edge of my bed.

When I had returned and found out I was pissed. He remembered everyone else, Tenn, Tak, Blood, Scooge, EVERY ONE. But not me. His BEST friend. When I saw him I snapped at him… We got into a fight… Our friendship was over… no it ended the second he forgot me. I put the picture back. We had started talking again and I ruined it… I betrayed him… We could have been friends again. I sighed.

Zim's POV

I searched my room after dinner and found more photos of Shade and I. I also found a few drawings of us, that I had done. With each picture or drawing I slowly began to remember the past. I remember why I had fallen for him. I looked through the drawings and photos. One Drawing was of us under a tree a heart carved into it with 'S+Z 4ever' in it. I sighed.

If I hadn't forgotten about him what would it be like now? Would we be together? Or would we not even be talking? I sighed once again and put the photos and the pictures away and got into bed. I laid down ad pulled the covers over me closing my eyes. I fell asleep.

_Dream Land _

I looked out over the lake sighing. I felt arms wrap around me and someone kiss my cheek. I smiled; turning in the irken's arms wrapping mine around his neck I looked up at Shade.

"Hey." I said. He smiled.

"Hey." He said. He pulled me close leaning down, pressing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. I kissed back happily tightening my arms around his neck. I moaned quietly as he slid his tongue across my bottom lip and parted my lips allowing him to slip his tongue in. Our tongues met, as the kiss grew passionate. After a few minutes we broke apart. Shade stroked my antennae and I shivered. Shade leaned down nuzzling my neck. I leaned my head to the side as he did sighing. He started to kiss my neck them suddenly bit down sinking his razor sharp teeth into my neck.

I gasped in pain. He pulled back and licked the wound, making me shiver and let out a small moan.

Shade chuckled, pulling away. My antennae flattened against my head as I looked away blushing. Shade chuckled more pulling me closer.

"You look cute when you blush." He said. I blushed more.

"Sh-shut up." I mumbled. Shade smiled, and kissed my cheek. I sighed, and leaned into him. "Love you, Shade."

"Love you too, Zim."

**Exit Dream Land**

I woke and sat up rubbing my eyes. I thought about the dream and sighed. I thought about the kiss before he betrayed me. I shook my head standing; I changed and headed downstairs.

"I'm going out." I said as I passed Dad.

"Alright." He said. I left the house and headed down the street. As I walked I spotted Shade and his friends. I stopped and looked at them, trying to decide if I should tell Shade I remembered or not. I sighed and looked down. I looked up and slowly walked over. Shade looked at me as I stopped. I sighed.

"Your lucky you're my best friend otherwise you'd be dead." I said. "When did you turn into an asshole?" I asked. Shade looked at me confused, then blinked.

"Best friend…? You remembered?" he asked. "When?"

"Last night… Found my old journal…" I answered. "Among other things as well." I added.

"Hmm…" Shade looked away.

"What happened when you came back from the mission?" I asked. Shade didn't look at me.

"…You don't want to know." Shade said.

"Yes I do." I said. Shade sighed.

"Derek, Nate. I'll see you later." He said walking off. I followed.

"So? What happened?" I asked.

"I snapped." He answered.

"What does that mean?' I asked.

"I was pissed. You only lost your memory of me." Shade said. "You remembered everyone else."

I blinked. I… I only forgot… Shade? I frowned.

"Shade… You're my best friend. You know that… right?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You tell me Zim. Am I? 'Cause apparently I wasn't important enough for you to remember." He hissed. I flinched at the venom in his voice. I never did like it when he was angry.

"What am I supposed to say Shade? Sorry? Sorry that I couldn't control who or what I forgot?" I asked.

"I don't want your apologies." He said looking away.

"…Why'd you kissed me?" I asked quietly. It slipped out before I could stop my self. Shade looked at me then back away.

"I already told you. I was bored. It meant nothing." He said. I flinched at the words. I didn't know what answer I was hoping for, but that wasn't the one.

"Oh…" It came out broken and I mentally yell at myself for it. I prayed that Shade didn't notice, but I knew he did. He didn't feel the same way. "I… I should get home…" my voice shook. And I growled at myself silently. Damn it! Why am I so upset? Oh. Right. Because I just got my squidilyspooch torn into pieces. I turned from Shade and started to walk away.

"I'll walk you." I heard Shade say.

"I'm fine by my self." I said this time keeping my voice from shaking.

"Now what kind of elite invader would I be if I let our prince wonder the streets alone?" Shade asked coming up behind me. I blinked and looked at him. He smiled some. I looked away blushing and cursed myself for it. We walked down the street.

**Me- Yes. End of chapter four. I hoped you guys liked it.**

**Shade and Zim- Review!**

**Me- No flames!**


End file.
